The Untold Life
by Crimson Miles
Summary: Has characters from RvB, Guilty Crown, SAO, ACSR, and whatever i decide to add. The only characters I own are; Lucios, Nevada, Blaze, Colorado. All other characters belong to there respective owners. Reviews and criticism is welcome, it's good to know if I should continue or not. Chapters will be better and longer as the story progresses. Let me know if the rating needs to change.
1. Chapter 1

I thought I could do it, I thought I could trust them, but no I was wrong, how could I trust them when I couldn't even trust the people closest to me? My name is Agent Nevada, or at least that is what I was designated as in the time that I served ONI, and this is my story. On my file it says KIA but that is a lie. My team knew I wasn't dead so instead of taking me back to base for medical attention they left me to die. My own team can you believe that? If it wasn't for my healing unit I would've died that very day. From that day on I vowed to never fully trust anyone ever again. In a way I should be glad they left me because without them it was just me and unfortunately a very annoying A.I. unit designated as Blaze.

Eventually I learned to tolerate Blaze and her constant interruption of my thoughts. It's not like I had a choice anyway, Blaze is how do I say this without making me sound insane? Blaze is part of my mind she is a neural implant in the back of my head. If it wasn't for Blaze I would've gone insane by now. It has been three years after the incident, or as Blaze likes to call it "a new beginning", within those three years I have been keeping a low profile and never staying in one place for too long. Also within those three years a new threat has, quite literally in fact, emerged from the darkness. And with new threats come new technology and new warriors. These new threats are, for reasons of a lack of imagination, called the creatures of darkness, more specifically death, no one knew much about them so I had Blaze look up what she called "Grimm" and I didn't like what she found out.


	2. Chapter 2

**One Month Later**

It had been a month before Blaze found anything out and by that time we had already lost two cities.

"Hey Nevada?"

"Yeah Blaze"

"Do you remember when you told me to find out more about those Grimm creatures?"

"Yeah why, what have you found out?" I asked with a bit of concern in my voice.

"You are not going to like what I have found"

"Just stop delaying and tell me, we need to know as much about these things as possible whether it be good or bad"

"Okay Nevada but you asked for it, oh yeah just a tip don't be afraid of these things they live off fear, I mean the more people are afraid of these things the stronger they get"

"Okay thanks for the tip Blaze"

And with that she disappeared for about five seconds then my T.V. turned on with video clips, files and pictures of the various beasts.

"Okay it seems we have encountered these things before hundreds of years ago"

"Wait how is that even possible?"

"Geez, I don't know, maybe you could go back in time and ask the cavemen, I may be an A.I. but I don't know everything got that?"

"Geez what's your problem?"

"Sorry Nevada, I just came across an encrypted file and it has alerted the authorities I think it's time to get out"

"Wait what?"

"I tried to crack the file but I failed and now the authorities are inbound, look just get out of there"

"Right got it bring the Puma around"

"Geez what am I a chauffeur now?"

"Just do it, also for future reference don't go trying to crack encrypted files"

"Fine, and noted" She said with an exaggerated sigh.

It has been three hours since I left my apartment and just when I thought we were in the clear an alarm went off.

"That wasn't what I think it is, is it?"

"If you mean an evacuation alarm then yes. Yes, it is oh and by the way there are some Grimm right behind you"

"Ha-ha very funny"

"No seriously, there are Grimm right behind you"

"I swear if you are joking I am going to deactivate you"

"Yeah love to see you try"

I turned around and well what do you know she was right. There were about five of them all wolves. I pulled out my BR55 battle rifle and laid waste to the Grimm. I ran to my car and told Blaze to activate the counter measures and with that auto-fire machine guns folded out. One in the back, two on either side of the car and one from the front.

"Come on let's roll"

"Nevada there is an emergency call coming from sector J-19"

"And that is where?"

"King Street"

"Okay"

"Calculating quickest route and ok should be showing up on your mini map now"

"Ok thanks Blaze let's just hope we get there in time"

"We should be there in five minutes"

Sure Blaze calculated the shortest route but it had the most Grimm in the area. But it was no problem with the four mini-guns just slaughtering them. Look I don't have time for all the details so to cut a long story short we rescued the people and got out of the city alive, though sadly the city was taken.

This is Agent Nevada and this is only the beginning.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER TWO – Master Sniper

 **Two Months Later**

It's been two months since the fall of the third city. Within those two months Agent Nevada, Blaze, the army, and other people with unique skills have been doing what they can to keep the Grimm at bay. In order to combat the Grimm quickly and effectively a new military power has been formed by order of the U.R.G. or the United Remnant Government. This new military has been appropriately called Specialised Combat Against Grimm or S.C.A.G. for short. In order for humanity to stand a chance against the seemingly endless hordes of Grimm, The Office of Naval Intelligence has developed multi-purpose military bases or Firebases. These Firebases will hopefully be humanities first successful attempt of creating Forward Base of Operations and, if things go well, starters for new settlements.

 **S.C.A.G. Firebase Omega, West-Side Observation Post**

A girl with a high-powered sniper rifle was scanning the area for any possible threats. The girl looked to be around sixteen years old, she has black hair, blue eyes, and somewhat pale skin. Her clothing consists of a green military jacket, white shirt and pants with black highlights, she also has a holographic lens over her right eye. A small beeping sound could be heard coming from her left ear. The girl used her left hand to activate the device, when she did a male voice was heard from the device. "Shino Asada, status report"

The girl now known as Shino responded. "Nothing to report as of yet sir, it's actually quite boring. Also use my designated name next time"

"In these times boring is good Sinon, if you're bored-" He was cut off as the sound of a sniper rifle being fired was heard, as well as the sound of a Beowolf howling in pain.

"Going to have to call you back sir, just found something fun to do" Sinon then took off her ear piece and concentrated on the Grimm in the area. "Serana how many contacts do you detect?"

A hologram of a twenty-two-year-old woman appeared on her left shoulder. She wore a blackish brown robe and she had slightly red eyes. _"I detect around twenty and counting, I'm also detecting an Alpha Beowolf somewhere in the area"_

A small smile appeared on Sinon's face. "Perfect"

With the speed of an expert sniper Sinon quickly lined up the nearest Beowolf, and decimated it with a single shot to the head, she then loaded a round into the gun before readjusting her rifle and killing another Beowolf. This process continued another ten times. Load, Detect, Shoot, Repeat. Load, Detect, Shoot, Repeat. When her ammo count reached three, Serana advised Sinon to prepare to reload. Expending the last three shots in her rifle. She quickly ejected the magazine, and replaced it with a new one from a small bag on her hip, and continued decimating the Grimm forces.

 _"_ _Sinon, I've located the Alpha Beowolf"_

"Just tell me where it is Serana" She said in slight frustration.

 _"_ _Transmitting its location to your HUD now"_

When Serana finished talking the lens over Sinon's right eye lit up revealing the location and the description of the Alpha Beowolf. The Alpha had thick white bone like armour plating encasing its head, arms, and legs. Upon locating her target Sinon lined up the the Alpha and sent a high speed round to its head. When the bullet reached its target, it ricocheted off the armour and into the ground.

 _"_ _I would highly recommend switching to the Armour-Piercing-High-Explosive rounds"_

"Yeah no shit Serana" Sinon said in frustration. As she ejected her magazine and loaded a new magazine with an explosive emblem on the side. She then took aim at the Alpha Beowolf that was scaling the walls with its claws.

 _"_ _Jeez, someone's not happy"_

"Take this you, ugly bastard!" Sinon then proceeded to unload the entire clip into the Alpha's armoured skull. After four shots the armoured plating on the Alpha's skull gave way allowing the rest of the bullets to go right through its skull killing it instantly. Upon seeing the death of their leader, the remaining Beowolves fled into the forest not wanting to meet the same fate as their leader. After five minutes of waiting, Sinon reached down and picked up her communication device.

"This is Sinon reporting in"

"Sinon, thank god, you weren't responding what's happened" A distressed voice was heard in response on the other side.

"Majority of targets have been eliminated, the others fled once I eliminated the Alpha"

"Um, I don't know what to say apart from good job" The man said in a shocked tone.

"Get someone on break to switch with me, I'm going to resupply"

"Sure thing, I'll have Private Joannes sent to your position, also while you're at it get some rest, you've earned it"

"Will do sir" With that Sinon ended the transmission and waited for Joannes to arrive. "And I'm bored again"


	4. Notice

I'll try to do a chapter a month but chapter four should be finished in a week


End file.
